Bound by Me
by smash619
Summary: I will never have friends like the ones I had when I was twelve. There was me, Nessie Lachane, Picky Chambers, Jeffrey Duchamp and Poo...


**A/N: Starbound is being worked on, I promise. But in the meantime here's a nifty story idea that came into my mind. It seemed so genius that I couldn't pass it up, yet I don't think I could keep up with it. So that's why I'm posting it up here for you guys. If you wanna snag this idea for yourself and make into a full story, go ahead. You can even have the first chapter! For any of you that don't get it, this is a nod to the movie "Stand by Me." Brilliant movie and would recommend it to anyone. Anyway, enough of me, Enjoy!**

Bound by Me

I never had friends like the ones I had when I was twelve, we all used to hang out in a secluded tree house not far from my house, in this tree house was the four-man group that were my friends. There was me, Nessie Lachance, I would normally wear a blue and yellow striped T-shirt. But I just decided to wear a red buttoned shirt today to mix it up a little. My friends preferred to call me Ness, which I didn't mind all that much. There was also Picky Chambers, he was the leader of our gang, he wore a white T-shirt with a black "M" slap-bang in the middle. He came from a family of criminals, although he never means any harm to anyone, the townspeople treat him as one, and that makes him a bit bitter, but he is still a cool guy. There was Jeffrey Duchamp. He's a wild one, eccentric and hyper. He's a great guy and is very funny, he has a permanent scar on his left ear after his mentally unstable father held his ear to an oven. And last but not least there was Kato, the "Chubby Asian Kid." But we nicknamed him "Poopy" or just "Poo" after an incident in the school bathroom that I won't tell you for his sake... and for the fact you would probably want to keep your breakfast down. He was also fat by the way, that's why he was called the "Chubby Asian Kid."

It was just a normal day in the tree house, Picky and Jeffrey were playing poker, I was just watching. They were betting cigarettes, it was the 50's, smoking was cool back then. Anyway Picky had just won with a Royal Flush and Jeffrey was not impressed.

"What the Hell!" Jeffrey screamed.

"I won." Picky laughed, "I get the last of your cigarettes!"

"That's Bullshit! Fuck you man!"

"Hey man, chill, okay? I'll give one back to you if it makes you feel better."

You see, Jeffrey had gained some of his father's mental instability. So we had to try our best to keep him calm at all times. We were just about to play some rounds for fun, when we suddenly heard someone trying to burst in through our trapdoor which was the sole entrance in and out of our tree house, we had devised a secret knock that our group had made up so that we can tell friend from foe and keep intruders out of the house. We had also installed a lock in case someone tried to break in. Anyway, the intruder was still trying to get in.

"What's the secret knock?" I called out to the unknown assailant below.

"I forget the secret knock." A familiar voice sounded below. Me, Picky and Jeffrey looked at each other before saying in unison,

"Poo."

I went over and undid the hatch to let the Chubby Asian Kid inside. He seemed really panicked and disturbed. He immediately ran over to a cushion across the room from where he was sitting, he then threw himself upon it. I feel guilty for saying this, but his big frame actually made this look funny. After he had calmed himself down a bit he started stuttering and yelling nonsense.

"Oh my god, Guys guys- I saw the weirdest thing today, Oh man, oh wow. Like you are not going to believe me, seriously oh man, wow like seriously. You will not believe what I am going to say to you right now."

"Poopy!" Picky suddenly shouted, "Calm the fuck down... and tell me what's going on..."

Poo looked at all of us, Picky, then Jeff, then me... He was really sweating now, this was serious. He took a few more seconds, before finally looking down, and saying...

"**Do you guys wanna see a dead body?**"

**And there you have it! There was my idea, all summed up. I'm putting this idea up for adoption as I seriously don't think I could keep up with it. Anyone is free to take it, you don't even have to ask!**

**Well, see you again sometime in the magical realm of Fanfiction. All the best,**

**-Reece.**


End file.
